


Anal and Nipple Play

by constancehainesashes



Series: His pretty little princess [3]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cleaning, Clit Rubbing, Clothed Sex, Come Feeding, Cooking Dinner, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Eating out, F/M, Felching, Kink Negotiation, Kinky sex, Kissing, Lube, Merchandise, Nakedness, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasms, Punishments, Pussy Spanking, Rimming, Spanking, Stripping, baby girl - Freeform, movies - Freeform, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancehainesashes/pseuds/constancehainesashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Carly try nipple play for the first time. Carly also loses her anal virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal and Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3! I hope y'alls like it, it took me an hour to write :D

Harry walked into his and Carly’s flat, carrying a large box. Carly was in the kitchen, making dinner for them both. Usually they cooked together, but tonight Harry had specially requested Carly to make her signature pasta in white sauce and veggies, saying they would need a ‘full meal’ for the night’s activities. After trying bondage for the first time, Carly had been up for trying it more often, which led to daily kinky sex. Carly was now proficient at being a sub in rope bondage. Just thinking about it made her blush but she loved the things Harry did to her, and she always wanted more.  
Today, they were going to try two things. Carly had been more than ready for a while to try nipple play. She was really curious as to how it would feel. Would it feel really good? Or would it not be one of her kinks? And what about the anal sex? She bit on her lip, worried it would hurt. She knew she just had to trust Harry, he would never hurt her. She knew that. She took a deep breath to steady herself.  
Harry walked into the kitchen with the box. Carly turned. “Hey, what’s that?” she asked, walking up to him and peeking inside.  
“The new movie’s out,” Harry grinned. “Simon sent over all the new merchandise and the DVDs. Going to mail copies to the family.”  
Carly smiled excitedly. “I want to see the movie!” She was one of their biggest fans.  
“Okay babe we’ll watch it after dinner and go through the new merch. Then we can do the stuff we decided to do,” he winked, pecking her cheek and going to the bedroom.  
Carly blushed and finished up her pasta, turning the hob off and getting them bowls and glasses of water. Harry sometimes drank beer or wine with his dinner but Carly didn’t really like or drink alcohol. She put everything on the table and served them both the food, trying to keep her cool. She didn’t know which emotion was more powerful; the excitement of the movie and merch or the bedroom stuff they were going to do later.  
Harry came back to the kitchen to eat, sitting down. He gave Carly a wink and started eating. He knew she was nervous and excited about all the new things Harry was incorporating into their sex life, but he always loved the way she reacted to the things he did to her. Her squeals of surprise were like music to his ears.  
Carly sighed, blushing as she sat down and started eating as well. They ate in silence, Carly lost deep in thought and Harry planning their night’s events. Once they were both full, Harry started cleaning the kitchen, as was the deal. If one cooks, the other cleans.  
Carly pecked his cheek and went into the bedroom, getting the DVD from all the merch and carrying the box out into the living room, putting the DVD in the player and waited for Harry to finish as she looked through the new One Direction t-shirts, phone covers, rings, necklaces, headbands, bracelets, anklets, etc. There sure was a lot of stuff, and Harry had only one of everything!  
Carly giggled to herself when Harry grabbed her from behind all of a sudden. He could sneak up to her any time and she would never realise he was behind her until he grabbed her. He liked making her laugh, so he did it all the time. “Let’s watch the movie?” he whispered huskily into her ear. Carly nodded as Harry sat with her, holding her close.  
The movie was two hours long, including all the extra features and deleted scenes. Carly was a little tired by the time it was over. Harry debated internally whether or not they should postpone their plans for the night, but decided against it. Carly really wanted to try this.  
“Go to the bedroom, babe,” Harry whispered huskily into her ear, “and take out the nipple clamps, lube and a small butt plug, you choose which one you want. Don’t take a big one, okay? Don’t want to hurt yourself, do you?”  
“No, I don’t daddy,” she said softly, getting up and kissing his cheek before walking to the bedroom, doing as he said, grabbing the clover nipple clamps, a large bottle of lube and a butt plug. She also undressed, waiting for Harry as she sat on their bed.  
Harry walked in soon after, eyeing her naked form. “Did Daddy tell you to undress, baby girl?” he growled lowly.  
Carly swallowed. “No daddy,” she whispered. “I’m sorry daddy.”  
“Daddy’s going to have to punish you, baby,” he said huskily, walking closer to her. “Tell you what; I’ll let you pick your punishment. Choose between no orgasms, spanking your pussy or a rough blowjob.” Harry knew she would pick the rough blowjob, because she loved giving head. He knew how wet it made her.  
“Can I have the pussy spanking please, daddy?” Carly asked, surprising even herself. She had never had her pussy spanked, just her ass, and that stung. She wondered how much worse it would feel on her sensitive genitals. But she wanted to try, always wanted to try new things.  
Harry was surprised, too, but he gave a nod. “Spread your legs for daddy, baby, nice and wide. Lay back; I want you to touch your breasts as I spank you, okay? But don’t touch your nipples.”  
“Yes daddy,” Carly breathed, easily falling into her submissive role during sex, doing as he said, gently cupping her pert breasts in her hands for the first time, holding them. Carly had never masturbated, so it was a little weird, but Harry’s reassuring gaze made her relax as she slowly fondled her mounds, her pussy responding almost instantly as her juices started flowing.  
“Good girl,” Harry praised. “Such a good girl for me, baby.”  
As usual, Carly keened at the praise, touching herself slowly. Harry knelt down in front of her pussy, blowing on it, watching as Carly shivered. He smirked, patting her pussy with his large hand lightly before bringing it down with a light smack.  
“Ow!” Carly yelped. Her pussy stung. She wasn’t expecting it to hurt this bad. Fuck, it was overwhelming.  
“Going to give you four more,” Harry said, licking his lips as he delivered the second smack. Carly was breathless by the time he finished, her legs shaking a little. Her cunt was dripping with her juices. “Naughty girl, you liked that didn’t you?”  
Carly nodded, squeezing her breasts together. Her cheeks were flushed already. “Want you daddy. Touch me.”  
Harry nodded and got the nipple clamps, repositioning Carly on the bed in a more comfortable position and kneeling over her, putting the clamps on her nipples. The clamps were the gentlest ones he had, so he hoped they didn’t hurt her too much.  
Carly moaned at the pain shooting through her nipples, but she liked it, almost too much. She knew she was what people called a ‘pain slut’; she loved spankings and apparently nipple clamps as well now. Harry smirked at the sight. “Get on all fours, baby,” he commanded, knowing the clamps would hurt her worse when she was in doggy.  
Carly slowly got in position, sticking her ass out. Harry immediately grabbed her ass and squeezed, before spreading her cheeks and licking over her rim. Carly let out a soft moan as Harry started rimming her. He ate out her ass thoroughly, slowly inching his tongue inside her. Once she was stretched enough to take his fingers, Harry pulled back. Carly whimpered at the loss of contact, but soon moaned again when Harry rubbed some lube on her hole. She bit on her lip, trying to get used to the intrusion as Harry pushed a finger inside her. He fucked her with one long digit before adding another, scissoring his fingers, adding lots of lube and stretching her open for the butt plug. He took his fingers out and lubed up the plug, slowly pushing it past her tight ring of muscle until it was nestled inside her tightness.  
Carly moaned and wiggled her ass at the feeling of having something inside that passage. It was her first time doing anal, and it felt weird but good. A different kind of pleasure was settling in her body. Harry groaned at the sight, giving her ass another grope before repositioning her so that she was sitting in his lap, the butt plug firmly inside her. He slowly took the clamps off, making Carly whimper again.  
Harry took her hard nipples between his fingers, rolling them and rubbing them, then started to pinch slightly when Carly moaned at the feeling. Once she was warmed up, Harry leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling slowly. Carly almost lost it as she felt his warm mouth around her hardened nub, moaning out his name. Harry smirked and sucked on the nub before nibbling on it slightly, driving Carly wild. He gave her other nipple the same treatment. Carly was a whimpering, moaning mess, close to orgasm. All she needed was one little touch to her clit and she would come.  
Harry realised this and let his hand trail down her body, pressing his thumb up against her hard clit firmly, making Carly scream out and cum, shaking. Harry smirked at the sight of her face in utter pleasure. He felt proud of himself for giving her such pleasure.  
Carly panted for breath as she came down from her high, looking into his forest green eyes. Harry let her calm down before telling her to get in doggy again. Carly did, with slightly shaky limbs. Harry soothingly rubbed her sides, calming her down before pulling out the butt plug. Her hole gaped slightly from the stretch, making Harry groan. Carly looked back at him, shaking her ass. “Want you to fuck my ass, daddy,” she pleaded.  
Harry nodded and stripped quickly, which made Carly moan. He realised she had a clothed sex kink; she always loved it when he did things to her while he was completely clothed and she was naked. Harry stroked himself a few times. He was already rock hard. He grabbed the lube and added some to her hole, shoving two fingers in, stretching her wider, adding a third finger. Carly moaned and begged him for her cock.  
Harry groaned. Her begging always got his cock twitching. He quickly lubed up his cock and pressed his tip at her rim. “Tell me if you want to stop, babe. Don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Yes, Harry,” Carly breathed out, trying her best to relax as he slowly pushed into her. Carly gasped at how wide he was stretching her. He was on the larger side in both length and girth, and it made her eyes roll back into her head a little. Harry bottomed out and stopped moving, waiting for Carly to adjust.  
“You can move daddy,” Carly said quietly a few seconds later, wanting to know how it felt to have her ass fucked. Harry grunted and slowly started thrusting, pulling out and pushing back in slowly at first, slowly picking up speed. Carly and Harry both moaned as he went faster. Harry was in heaven. She felt so hot and tight around him.  
Carly felt a very different kind of pleasure course through her, more deep and originating from a different part of her. She moaned out, coming all of a sudden, clenching her ass around Harry’s length particularly hard. It threw Harry off, making him come as well. He grunted as he spilled deep into her ass.  
Carly panted as she came down from her high, moaning again as Harry pulled out of he and buried his face between her ass cheeks, slurping out all his cum from her before laying Carly on her back and feeding it to her. Carly moaned at just how fucking hot that was, drinking his cum from his mouth and licking her lips.  
“Well, that was fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me suggestions of kinks you want to see and I'll incorporate them!


End file.
